Teen Jaybird
by lexlovesheroes
Summary: Dick and Jason have been dating for almost two year with things going strong till an unexpected teen pregnancy happens after Jason's first heat. So how are these Boy Wonders going to deal with being vigilantes in high school with a baby on the way. Jaydick mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Teen pregnancy with Jason and Dick Mpreg

Dick didn't think that he would have fallen for his brash 'little brother' but he really glad he did although Jason could be still be a little pain in the ass sometimes, Dick still loved his Little Wing.

You see Jason and Dick have been dating for almost 2 years now. Before that Dick and Barbra had a thing going on which Dick always figured wasn't going to last giving that Barbra was so reluctant to start dating him in the first place and even though the two of them have broken up they still have remained stayed good friends. She was even the one who pushed the two Robins to confess to one another and what ultimately got them together.

Barbra also along with Alfred were the only ones to know about Jason and Dick's relationship with them keeping it secret from Bruce at Jason and Dick's request since the two birds feared that their adopted father would disapprove of the relationship and force them apart while Alfred seemed disagreed saying that Bruce wouldn't and that he only wants to see his sons be happy in whatever fashion that may be, the pair still really didn't believe that Bruce would be so accepting, giving that their suppose to be brothers.

Also the added fact that Bruce has been over protective of Jason, every since he presented as an omega when he was fourteen. Bruce meant well, wanting to protect Jason from unsavory alphas but it most likely had to due with the parental alpha instinct to protect especially since Jason was an omega who were usually seen as weak and needed to be protected which Jason was the complete opposite of. That also added to Dick and Jason decision to keep their relationship from Bruce since they knew his instincts would see Dick as a threat to Jason as Dick was an alpha.

Despite the secrecy, Dick and Jason were still as close as mates without actually being mated, even though Jason wished that Dick would mark him as his and take their relationship to the next level. While Dick was reluctant to mark Jason and move from just kissing and some touching to the next level since they were both underage. However this all changed when Dick and Jason were sleeping in Dick's bed one night after patrol.

It started when Jason felt a warm cramping sensation in his belly, at first Jason just curled up tighter around the arm Dick had wrapped around him, waiting for the feeling it to pass.

Except when Jason woke up fully, he felt like he had a burning fever and more embarrassingly slick soaking through his boxers. Jason's cheeks turned crimson as he drew his legs in tighter, hoping it would stop and that his skin would stop feeling like he was being cooked alive. There also was a feeling of want and need growing in his gut with it getting stronger as Jason thought about Dick's strong lean body pressed up against his.

The sensations kept building and building, making Jason squirm which caught Dick's attention, "Little Wing, you okay" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

Jason froze then gave a shaky nod, "Y-yeah Dickie, just go back to sleep."

Dick wasn't convinced, wrapping his arms around Jason, pulling him flush against his chest again and pressing a kiss to his cheek which made Dick notice Jason's feverish skin so he laid his hand on Jason's forehead feeling the heat radiating off of him, "Little Wing, your burning up."

The alpha's concerns became background noise as the feeling of arousal in Jason's gut started to become overpowering and with Dick's scent hitting his nose, he let out a whimpering moan, turning around so he could bury his face in Dick's chest and breathe in his alpha scent.

Dick then held Jason close, rubbing his back when he noticed that Jason was grinding his hips against his and when Jason's scent filled his nose, he finally realized that Jason was in heat.

Dick tried to pull away and put some distance between them but Jason foiled those plans by latching onto his shirt and whimpering, "No Dickie, please don't go."

The young alpha knew he should have pulled away but his instincts were telling him that Jason was a young fertile omega that wanted to be bred and his sweet intoxicating scent kept luring him in as well as his whimpering plea to stay which Dick just couldn't say no to. Jason then wrapped his arms around Dick's neck, kissing him hard on the lips and ground their hips together.

Dick started getting hard as the two pulled apart, Jason stared right into Dick's eyes, whispering "Dickie, I-I want you to make love to me, please."

Seeing Jason's flustered expression and hearing his plea, made Dick's self control snap, he lurched forward, kissing Jason again and slowly pushing him down to the bed then pulling away to ask "Okay Jay, but are you sure your rea..."

"Yes Dickhead, I'm sure" Jason growled then pouted adorably.

Dick chuckled then leaned down and to kiss the tip of Jason's nose which made his cheeks turn a shade darker "Well in that case Little Wing, I think we're wearing a bit to much clothes, don't you think."

Jason shyly nodded so Dick slowly stripped them of their clothes, making sure to pepper kisses on Jason's skin as it was uncovered. Once the two were both naked Dick gazed down at Jason with complete love and affection in his gaze, "God Little Wing, your gorgeous" Dick praised which made Jason blush even harder as he turned his head to the side, wanting to hide and not really believing Dick.

But Dick didn't let him, cupping Jason's cheek and turning his head back so he was facing him again, "I mean it Jason, your beautiful."

"Y-yeah okay, can we please get on with it" Jason asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Alright Jay, lets get you prepped" Dick said reaching to grab the lube in the bedside draw when Jason grabbed hid wrist and said "Dick, I'm practically a leaking facet."

Dick then instead reached down to touch Jason's entrance, "Oh Little Wing, your so wet for me" Dick purred, slipping a finger in, making Jason gasp and his face turn in discomfort.

"Just focus on me Jay and relax" Dick said while Jason nodded and took a deep breath.

Dick continued to prep Jason, sliding another finger inside him, gently scissoring them when Jason said, "I'm ready, Dick."

Dick nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out then grabbed the shaft of his erection, lining it up with Jason's hole which let Jason finally get to see Dick's cock fully which was not small in the slightest, making Jason's breath hitch and his eyes widen at the thought of that inside him.

Dick caught his expression, "Don't worry Little Wing, I'll be gentle and we'll take it slow" he reassured, kissing Jason and gently thrusting in. Jason gasped at the feeling, there was some pain some which was to be expected since it was his first time.

"God Little Wing, your so tight and good" Dick moaned, fighting to keep the pace slow since his instincts were telling him to just fuck and breed the willing omega under him but Dick pushed that little voice away, not wanting to hurt Jason since he was virgin so he focused on keeping a gentle pace.

Once Dick was completely inside Jason, he stopped thrusting to let Jason adjust to his girth and to ask, "You okay so far, Jay."

"I'm good Dick, it hurts a little but its a good kind of pain" Jason replied with a small smile then whispered, "And I really need you to move, Dick."

"Alright Little Wing, let me take care of you" Dick murmured, setting a soft pace then spiked it up once it knew that he wasn't going to hurt Jason, making him moan.

As Dick and Jason continued their love making, Dick felt Jason's erection gleefully grazing his abs which made him grin as he sneaked his hand down to wrap around it, Jason squeaked then moaned as Dick started running his hand up and down his aching erection, making heat pool in his belly and the feeling of need to come back full force.

"Please don't stop, Dickie" Jason couldn't help but moan.

Dick kept grinning as he huskily whispered, "Cum for me, Little wing."

Hearing Dick's husky order had Jason nodding profusely before crying out "DICK!" And painting both their stomach.

Seeing Jason cum and knowing that he was first to every see what he looked like in that moment, pleased Dick's possessive instincts as he also felt his knot starting swell, he then started pounding into Jason. Dick could feel his release building with his knot slipping in and out of Jason's hole till it finally caught, locking them together as he spilled his seed inside of Jason.

Dick collapsed onto Jason, staying their for minute till Jason said, "Get off me Dickface, your heavy."

The alpha then pulled the omega close and shifted so they were laying on their side since it was the most comfortable position with how they were locked together even though admit ably it wasn't the best position to be stuck in.

"That was great, Jason" Dick praised, pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead then burying his nose in his hair while Jason didn't really know how respond so he just tucked himself closer to Dick chest, closing his eyes still feeling the twitches and bursts from Dick's cock as his seed was still being spilled in him and his excited knot bulged inside him which instead of being irritating, it actually made Jason sleepy with his body feeling happy and content so he took a deep breath of Dick's comforting scent and let everything wash over him as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason woke up he felt queasy and bloated but the feverish feeling to his skin and that longing to filled had finally stopped meaning that his heat had ended which Jason was grateful for since he wasn't really ready for his heats to last multiple days yet.

Jason then untangled himself from Dick's arms also feeling Dick slip out of him, making him shiver as he sat up and looked down at his stomach, it actually was bloated and bulging out slightly. Jason could also feel something warm low in his belly which made him remember whispers he heard in Crime Ally of omega's stomachs bulging out after being knotted.

The omega blushed, continuing to stare down at his bloating stomach when he heard Dick groan, Jason quickly covered himself with the blanket while Dick sat up, "Oh you're awake, Little Wing" he yawned, stretching then tugged Jason into his side, "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" He asked, kissing Jason's cheek, apologetically.

"No, there a bit of pain and I'm feeling a bit nauseous but last night was great" Jason answered, tucking his head under Dick's chin who smiled, pressing another kiss to his forehead and slid his hand down to rest on Jason's middle which he noticed was sticking out, "Jay, you're stomach..."

"I'm fine Dick, I hear it's normal...after" Jason said cutting him off and hiding his face in Dick's chest.

Dick wasn't totally convinced but decided to gently stroke Jason's distended stomach, making him let out a happy moan since the rubbing was helping with his nausea. Jason then nuzzled Dick's chest, enjoying his warmth when Dick said, "I think we should head down for breakfast before someone comes looking for us."

Jason nodded in agreement even though he really didn't want leave the bed but the pair got up and started getting dressed with Dick wearing a shirt and some lounge pants while Jason wore a loose fitting shirt to hide his stomach and some sweats. The pair then checked the hallway before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Al" Dick cheerfully greeted when the pair walked in.

"Good morning Master Dick, Master Jason, I see you two have finally decided to come down for breakfast" Alfred greeted in turn while Dick and Jason walked took their seats.

"Here you are, Young sirs" Alfred then said placing plates down for the pair.

"Thanks Alfred" the pair said then dug in when Dick asked "Where's Bruce?"

"You just missed him, he had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises this morning and I believe he also went to speak with Lucius Fox about new gadgetry for the pair of you" Alfred stated, making the two Robins eyes light up.

"Really?" Jason asked while Alfred nodded "Yes Master Bruce, was talking about it this morning."

The two Robin were excited and intrigued by the idea of new gadgets but this mark the calm before the storm with nothing happening out of the ordinary till a couple of weeks after Jason's heat and he started getting sick.

Jason figured it was just a bug along with Dick who was concerned for his Little Wing especially when this bug didn't seem to be going away but things really got in motion when Alfred started taking notice of Jason's symptoms.

But everything came to a head when Alfred started preparing dinner one night with Jason assisting while Bruce and Dick were down in the cave. It started off normal till Alfred brought out the meat, but once the smell of raw meal hit Jason's nose, his stomach started doing flips, he tried to shallow it down and ignore it but when his stomach did another flip, he raced off to the closest bathroom where he started heaving into the bowl.

Alfred followed, kneeling down beside the heaving boy, rubbing his back soothingly. Once Jason finished, he grimaced at taste in his mouth while Alfred helped him up saying "Come on Master Jason, I suggest you brush your teeth."

Once Jason brushed his teeth, Alfred sat him down on the toilet seat and keeled so he was able look into Jason eyes, taking a deep breath, "Master Jason, I need you answer me honestly, have you been sexually active" Alfred asked.

Jason blushed, wishing he could disappear, definitely not wanting to talk about this with the faithful butler but he knew he couldn't lie since Alfred would see right through it but Jason couldn't find his voice so he nodded.

Alfred let out a deep sigh "Alright, well I do have an idea as to your odd change in appetite and your constant nausea, I believe you're pregnant Master Jason."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jason's heart started beating at a mile, "Alfred, I can't be pregnant, I can't" he argued, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Master Jason, you could very well not be pregnant, we won't know for sure unless you take a test" Alfred said, trying to soothe the omega's fears.

"Alfred, can we go get a test now" Jason asked, barely above a whisper.

Alfred was a bit surprised by the request but nodded "Of course Master Jason, if that is what you want to do, we can."

The beta and omega then left the bathroom with Alfred then suggesting "Master Jason, why don't you rest up in your room while I go fetch the test."

"O-Okay" Jason nodded, running up to his room while Alfred went off to the drug store.

When Jason made it up to his room, he started pacing back and fourth till about 20 minutes later, a knock at the door made him jump, he then called out in a small voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Master Jason" Alfred's calm voice answered so Jason timidly opened the door to let him in, who then handed him two tests, "Here you are Master Jason, I got two since there is possibility of a false positive or negative."

The omega then walked into the bathroom adjoined to his room and started reading the instructions for the tests then took them, it was the longest two minutes in Jason's life as he anxiously waited for the results. Once they were up, he took a deep breath then with shaky hands held up the tests, on both were little blue plus signs.

"So what's the verdict" Alfred asked, calmly sitting on the bed while Jason walked out, staying silent as he sat down beside him which was when the tears started welling up in his eyes, he then buried his face in Alfred's's chest and started sobbing.

"There both positive" Jason hiccuped, as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks, making a mess on Alfred's suit.

"Oh Master Jason, everything will be alright" Alfred soothed, stroking the omega's hair, holding him tight and rocking him gently.

Jason's heart then stopped at the realization, "Alfred, you can't tell Dick or Bruce, please" he begged, latching onto the butler's suit.

"Master Jason, I would ill advise not to telling Master Bruce and especially Master Dick" Alfred protested.

But Jason whimpered, "Please, Alfred."

The butler signed, "Alright Master Jason, I will not say anything."

"Thank You" Jason whispered, hugging him.

"Now I suggest you get some rest, Master Jason, it's been an emotionally taxing time for you, I'm sure."

"Y-yeah, your right, I think I want be alone for a bit" Jason agreed, laying back on the bed and curling in on his side.

Alfred nodded then stood up and opened the door to leave when Ace trotted in, jumped on the bed and started licking Jason's wet cheeks, almost like he knew that Jason needed some comfort, he let out a small laugh, petting the german shepard.

"Well I'll leave you alone Master Jason since you now have some company" Alfred said, leaving the room and silently closing the door.

"What am I going do, Ace" Jason whispered, curling up into ball, just wanting things to back to the way they were but knowing their was no way it could, he and Dick were stupid and now he was pregnant.

After he left Jason to rest, Alfred went to finish the dinner he had started preparing when Dick and Bruce came up from the cave. The pair sat down at the table with Dick asking, "Where's Jason?"

"He's up in his room feeling a bit under the weather, I'm afraid" Alfred answered.

Dick's eyes widened in surprise, "Is he okay" he asked, wanting to know his Little Wing was okay.

Bruce raised an eyebrow slightly at Dick's reaction, he was concerned about Jason as well but Dick almost looked like he was restraining himself from jumping up from the table, "Yes Alfred, is Jason alright?"

"Yes Masters, Master Jason is fine, he's up in his room resting now" Alfred said, wanting to put the pairs worry's to rest as the dinner went on in an awkward silence.

When Dick finished his dinner, he thanked Alfred and headed up stairs, straight to Jason's room where he silently opened the door, seeing Jason asleep with Ace sleeping at the end of the bed. Dick then slipped inside, soundlessly closing the door and patted over to the bed.

Dick slid in under the cover, getting a sleepy murmur from Jason, who then buried his face in Dick's chest while Dick wrapped Jason up in his arms around and pulled him close, Jason sighed then relaxed against Dick, he smiled, pressing a kiss to Jason forehead and whispered, "Good night, Little Wing," before he buried his nose in Jason's hair and fell sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing that woke Dick up that morning was a wet scratchy tough, licking his face, Dick's eyes fluttered open seeing Ace who gave him another big lick, making Dick laugh and notice a weight on his chest which was Jason still fast asleep, though he did let out a sleepy murmurer at being jostled by Dick's chuckling.

Dick smiled down at Jason, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Good morning, Little Wing" he whispered, before slowly moving out from under him, getting a grumble from Jason who then rolled over and buried head in the pillows.

The alpha rolled eyes but smiled none the less at his omega's antics then let the dog out before heading into the bathroom when he saw two pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter, Dick stood there frozen as he stared down at the two positive tests and internally freaking out since the tests had to be Jason's.

Jason then stood up, yawning as he patted over bathroom, "Dick, you'd better not take a hundred..." he started say before seeing Dick with the two tests in his hands.

"Jason" Dick said in a pleading tone, desperately wanting him to explain while Jason just stood there as still as a statue, gaping at the tests in Dick's hands.

The pairs eyes then met as they stood there looking into each others eyes till Jason bolted from the room, it took a minute for Dick to come out of his shock and race after Jason but he was too late and he lose track of him, he checked all of Jason's usual hiding places, not finding him anywhere. Dick then sulked back to his room, getting dressed then headed down stairs to garage where he hopped onto his bike and drove into the city.

Once the Dick got to the Gordon's apartment, he climbed up the fire escape to Barbra's window and started tapping on the glass, the redhead opened the window, glaring at Dick but moved to let him in.

"Dick, why exactly are you tapping at my window this early in morning" Barbra asked, putting her hands on her hips with a pout.

"Sorry, I just really needed someone to talk, I-I think Jason's pregnant."

Barbra stood there stunned, jaw dropping in surprise, "Dick, please telling me your joking. "

"Why would I joke about something like, Barbra" Dick snapped before quickly apologizing, "Sorry Babs, I just..." he tailed off while Babs gave a warm smile and guided him to sit on the bed.

"It's okay Dick, I can imagine your under a lot of stress right now" she said, wrapping her arm around him while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do, Babs."

"I don't know Dick, but I why are you here instead of with Jason, I mean you know that Jason's always been self conscious about being an omega so you know that he's probably freaking out which is why I ask, why are you with me instead of Jason whose pregnant with your baby."

"I don't know, I'm just..."

"Your scared" Barbra finished.

Dick nodded "Yeah, I just...don't know what to do."

"Well the best advice I can give you is that you need to have a serious concussion about this with Jason and that you should be with him right now, I mean if I was in Jason's position, I'd be feeling even worse with my mate not being there" Barbra suggested, hoping it would help the young alpha.

This got through to Dick who then leapt up from the bed, "Your right Babs, I need to be with Jason" he declared, heading to the window but not before saying, "Thanks, Babs" with bright smile.

She laughed, "You better go, Boy Wonder, before my Dad comes in here and sees I'm with a boy in my room."

Dick gave her a charming smile and a mock salute before he launched myself off the fire escape. Once he got back to the manor, braking a few speed limits to get there, he went to Alfred since he figured the butler would know where Jason was, "Alfred do know where Jason is? I really need to talk to him."

"Well, I assume since you can't find Master Jason, he's in his hiding spot your unaware of" the butler said, keeping his answer vague which frustrated the alpha.

"Alfred, please, I need you to tell me where Jason is" Dick pleaded as his yearning for Jason grew.

"He's hiding up in the attic" Alfred finally said which as soon as the words left the butler's mouth, Dick took off running like he had the speed of the Flash and race off to where is mate was waiting for him.

Meanwhile Jason was feeling like he was going to have a panic attack at any second, ever since Dick found out he was pregnant, he stayed up in the attic of the manor since it was one of his hiding place that Dick didn't know about.

Jason figured he was in the clear and able to hide in his room since it had been a couple hours till he heard the attic door hinges squeak and Dick's voice call out, "Jason?"

The omega curled up in the corner of the attic, making himself as small as possible, wanting to hide from the alpha, though it was pointless since Dick found him.

"Jason" Dick said again, reaching out for Jason, who growled "Go away."

This shunned Dick but he tried again, slowly inching closer Jason, getting another growl of "Go away" though it was with less heat so he pressed on, sitting down beside him before he wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling him into his lap and hugged him to his chest.

Jason was frozen in his arms till Dick whispered "I'm not mad, Little Wing" hearing this Jason instantly relaxed against Dick, burying his face in his chest, Dick then started stroking Jason's hair and rubbing his back along with let out some of his pheromones to help calm the omega down.

After a few minutes of this, Jason fully calmed down and finally lifted his head, meeting warm blue eyes and a soft smile, Dick then pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead before asking "Jason, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't because...because I was scared" Jason admitted, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Dick thumbed away his tears then hugged Jason whispering, "Its okay Little Wing, I'm scared too but we'll get through this together."


End file.
